Kars
Kars= |-|Ultimate Kars= Summary A prodigy and genius even among his kind, Kars is the leader of the few Pillar Men that remain in the modern day, having eradicated the rest alongside Esidisi when the future he sought was rejected. Seeking to utilize a modified Stone Mask, in conjunction with the Red Stone of Aja to evolve his kind past their weakness to sunlight, he and Esidisi spared only two infants, Wamuu and Santana, before taking a two-millennia slumber underneath the Coliseum. When they finally awaken, Kars, along with his two companions, immediately begin their hunt for the Red Stone. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C | 8-A Name: Kars / Cars Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II: Battle Tendency Gender: Male Age: 102,000+ years Classification: Pillar Man | The Ultimate Lifeform Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Genius Intelligence (A genius even among the Pillar Men, who can learn new languages and comprehend complex machinery in seconds), Blade Mastery, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Acid Manipulation (Kars' cells release a digestive acid that quickly dissolves victims on a cellular level on contact, allowing him to absorb other lifeforms), Light Manipulation (His shining blades produce blinding light), Body Control (Like vampires, the Pillar Men can easily control their physiology, and Kars can grow bladed appendages from his limbs; Santana, a weaker and less evolved Pillar Man, was capable of controlling his own skeletal structure), Possession (When reduced to a nervous system, Esidisi was able to invade Suzi Q's body and control her), Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3; a Pillar Man can survive after being reduced to just a nervous system by Hamon), Regeneration (High-Mid; a Pillar Man's regeneration is superior to that of normal vampires, like Straizo, who regenerated from being blown apart by grenades) |-|As the Ultimate Lifeform=All previous abilities but to greater extents, Enhanced Senses (His eyesight is comparable to a space telescope, his hearing is even greater, and his horn detects heat and air pressure; he can likely duplicate the senses of any other organism on Earth), Biological Manipulation (He can transform parts of his body into any other living thing on Earth and even improve upon their biology), Light Manipulation (By utilizing Hamon, he can channel light energy and transfer it into other organisms and objects to cause harm, negating the regeneration of those weak to sunlight), Non-Physical Interaction (Hamon can be conducted through incorporeal Stands), Reactive Evolution, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3; he can survive for eternity in the depths of space), Shapeshifting (He can transform parts of his body into any other living thing on Earth and can grow wings for flight), Regeneration (At least High-Mid; described as immortal and unkillable even in comparison to his previous form, but that may be because of his immunity to sunlight and Hamon), and likely many other abilities (He can utilize the powers of any living thing on Earth, which likely includes the likes of vampires like Dio Brando) Attack Potency: At least Building level+ (Pillar Men are undoubtedly stronger than any vampire or zombie, viewing and treating them simply as "food" whilst easily overpowering them for the sake of consumption. Should be far greater in strength than Santana), can ignore conventional durability with absorption (His body produces acids that rapidly break down cells and allow him to easily absorb any other organism through body contact) | Multi-City Block level (His Hamon was described as hundreds of times stronger than Joseph and its intensity was compared to that of the Sun by Stroheim), can ignore conventional durability with absorption and Hamon. Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (He's superior to Santana and can keep up with Joseph) with Massively FTL reactions (Blocked an ultraviolet beam from a close range after it was fired. Should be no slower than DIO and has fought with Joseph Joestar on multiple occasions). Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 (He should be superior to DIO, who lifted a roadroller with ease) | At least Class 50, likely higher Striking Strength: At least Building Class+ (He casually cut Stroheim in half and badly injured Lisa Lisa with two strikes) | Multi-City Block Class Durability: At least Building level+ (He is comparable to the other evolved Pillar Men and superior to Santana and Dio) | Multi-City Block level, immortality, regeneration, and his lack of weaknesses as the Ultimate Lifeform make him difficult to kill. Stamina: Very high. | Effectively limitless. Range: Extended melee range | Extended melee range, Tens of meters with projectiles, Kilometers with his abilities Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Each Pillar Man possesses an exceptional capacity for intelligence and learning above that of any regular human, allowing them to grasp complex machinery and technology within seconds and learn modern languages nearly just as quickly. This, combined with his willingness to do anything in order to win, is what makes Kars such a deadly opponent. When possible, rather than fight one-on-one, Kars relies on misdirection to trick and catch his opponents by surprise, and fights carefully, methodically, and observantly. Furthermore, Kars was one of the greatest minds of the already brilliant Pillar Men, creating the Stone Masks and using them on himself to unlock his true potential, and then proceeding to use his newfound abilities to slaughter the rest of his kind alongside Esidisi. After evolving to become the Ultimate Lifeform, Kars was able to instantly use the Hamon flawlessly despite having never done so before) Weaknesses: Kars will be turned to stone by overexposure to sunlight and is vulnerable to light-based attacks, which circumvent his regeneration. | Thanks to his newfound powers, Kars is effectively suicidally overconfident and he cannot properly adapt to the vacuum of space, which will immobilize him, leaving him to drift in the void forever. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Kars_saving_a_dog.gif|Kars saving a dog Kars_cut.gif|Kars' saber slicing 600RPM armored bullets Kars_slice_mk.gif|Casually bisecting the cyborg Stroheim Kars_hamon_mk.gif|Kars' Hamon vaporizing Joseph's flesh Kars_lava_mk.gif|Kars creating armor and slicing off Joseph's arm Kars_punch_mk.gif|Kars falling 175 meters and ricocheting himself to avoid harming flowers Kars-ultimate.gif|Showcasing his control over his genetic structure Kars_flight_mk.gif|Kars dodging and deflecting heavy artillery fire with oiled shells Jojo_animal_transformation.gif|Kars transforming the fired shells into other organisms vulcano.gif|Kars tanking a massive explosion *'Pillar Man:' Kars is one of the four remaining Pillar Men, the ancient and extremely powerful beings who once ruled the Earth and created vampires, for use as a food source. While humanoid in appearance, the Pillar Men have incredibly unusual biologies, with the most obvious sign of their inhuman nature being their horns. They can control their bodies with exceptional versatility, such as transforming their skeletal structure for combat purposes and flattening themselves and their organs. Like the vampires he created, Kars is an immortal being, but he is also weak to sunlight, which will turn him to stone, as well as to the Hamon, which can be used to destroy his body completely. **'Absorption:' Each of a Pillar Man's cells produces a highly caustic digestive acid that can quickly break down a victim on a cellular level on contact, making even the slightest touch potentially fatal. Esidisi was able to utilize this ability to replace an arm destroyed by the Hamon. This is not effective on Hamon users, however, as Kars' cells instinctively avoid the danger this presents. **'Biological Possession:' Even if reduced to merely a nervous system, a Pillar Man can invade the body of an opponent and take control of them. **'Light Mode:' Kars' "mode" granted by the usage of the Stone Mask to unlock his own heightened capabilities. In his case, this allows him to grow bladed appendages, covered in tiny, shark-like teeth, which can reflect exceptionally bright light to blind his opponents. These blades are also exceptionally sharp, and can easily cut through multiple layers of steel. **'Regeneration:' The Pillar Men have regenerative capabilities superior to the already exceptional regeneration of vampires, which Straizo utilized to pull his body back together after he was blown apart by grenades. *'The Ultimate Lifeform:' By using the Super Aja combined with a specially modified Stone Mask, Kars evolved into a new, ultimate form that contained the DNA of every single living thing on Earth. In this form, not only is Kars vastly more powerful than before, he has also transcended the limitations of the Pillar Men, losing his weakness to Hamon and conquering the Sun itself. His senses are vastly superior as well, with his sight proving comparable to that of a space telescope. **'Ultimate Body Control:' With the genetic information of every living thing on Earth running through his veins, Kars can transform parts of his body into any other organism and shapeshift as he chooses, picking and choosing any trait from the tree of life as he wishes. He can transform his limbs into animals, like hyper-aggressive, cannibalistic squirrels which are under his control, grow wings for flight, turn his feathers into protective scales without losing his ability to fly, and create a crustacean's shell and a heatproof layer of bubbles to shield himself from lava. **'Hamon:' As the Ultimate Lifeform, Kars has gained the ability to utilize the Hamon, also known as Sendo and the Ripple, using it to produce energy of a much higher magnitude than Joseph was capable of. Drawing from the light of the sun and the steady breathing of its user, Hamon energy is used to combat beings of darkness such as zombies, vampires, and the Pillar Men. A user of Hamon can channel it through all sorts of objects, animate or inanimate, to reach a target. Liquids conduct Hamon especially well, but as it is reliant on the user's breathing, if this is cut off, the Hamon cannot be utilized. Key: Base | Ultimate Lifeform Others Notable Victories: Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Dio's Profile (Awakened DIO and Base Kars in Light Mode were used) Notable Losses: Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Joseph's Page (Part 3 Joseph and Base Kars were used and speed was equalized) Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Caesar's Profile (Post-training Caesar and base Kars were being used. Kars had a basic understanding on how Caesar's bubbles work and Caesar knew about bone blades and Light Mode) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Absorption Users Category:Acid Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Biology Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Bone Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Geniuses Category:Hamon Users Category:Immortals Category:Light Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Vampires Category:Villains Category:Tier 8